As described in my above-mentioned copending applications a ski brake serves to slow or stop a ski which has broken away from a skier's boot. To this end such a ski brake usually comprises a braking element which during normal use of the ski assumes a rest position that is out of the way and normally parallel to the normal direction of travel of the ski along the snow. When the skier's boot pulls free from the ski, however, the brake element automatically assumes a position transverse to the ski and projecting beyond the lower surface thereof. Thus should the tie connecting the skier's boot to the ski break, a not uncommon circumstance, the ski nonetheless will be prevented from running freely down the slope where it could cause grave injury.
The principal difficulty with most of the prior-art ski brakes is that they are relatively complex. Thus they add considerably to the cost of the skier's equipment, and in addition their complexity makes them much more failure prone than is acceptable. It is essential that the ski brake function every time it is needed, and further the ski brake should not add so much to the cost of the equipment that the skier will do without it, thereby passing up a commendable safety device.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved ski brake.
Another object is to provide such a brake which is extremely simple in construction.
A further object is the provision of a ski brake which functions automatically and surely every time it is needed, yet which can be built at relatively low cost.